starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tryax
Biography The Conqueror Tryax is an alien being of unknown origin. He possesses massive powers that make him a dangerous adversary. It is unknown if he was born with these abilities or if he acquired them at a later date. He has ventured across the stars conquering whole planets. He only remains on a planet long enough to complete his search for the Infinity Gauntlet. When he discovers that it is not there, he eradicates the planet's population before moving on. He met little resistance until he attempted to conquer Krypton. He was defeated and sentenced to the Phantom Zone. Here he waited until a crack appeared in the Phantom Zone's dimensional wall. The crack came into existence when Earth's heroes sent Revak into the Zone. They were unexperienced with the prison dimension and had no idea what they had done at the time. Tryax escaped and found Krypton destroyed. He then turned his attention back to his goal and located a new planet; Earth. However, he was not prepared for their greatest champions; the Avengers. The Avengers A meteor had struck down just outside Washington D.C. and the military had requested the presence of the Avengers as a precaution. Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Arsenal responded upon Iron Man's orders. When it was discovered that the meteor was actually a ship tensions rose. The extra terrestrial vehicle opened and Tryax, the World Conqueror, stepped out. Though at first he seemed almost peaceful, he very quickly turned hostile by attacking the White House in an attempt to kidnap the President for information. Luckily enough, Spider-Man had been stationed at the White House while Daredevil and Arsenal inspected the crash site. The wall crawler was able to keep the President safe long enough for the other two to arrive. In what seemed like a hopeless battle the three Avengers were joined by two new members, Thor and Wolverine. Thor managed to temporarily drive off the alien while the others took down the military troops under Tryax's control. Upon returning to New York, Iron Man was able to discover what Tryax was after. It was a godlike weapon called the Infinity Gauntlet. They discovered its location at a military installation in the Nevada desert. The entire team of Avengers went to intercept Tryax before he could obtain the gauntlet. It was during this epic encounter that Tryax took the life of Iron Man. The other Avengers managed to pry the gauntlet from Tryax's grasp and Arsenal picked it up and used its immense power to drive Tryax from the planet. Arsenal then hurtled the Gauntlet into the sun. The current location of Tryax is unknown. No one believes him to be dead. Powers *'Superhuman Intellect:' Possibly Tryax's most dangerous ability is his superhuman level of intelligence. Tryax's intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the conquering of all life. Tryax is a genius in virtually all known fields of science and has created technology far in advance of contemporary Earth science. His intellect rivals those of Paul Matthews, Sebastian von Doom, and Hank Emmerson. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite his massive muscular bulk, Tryax is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite his great size, Tryax's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Tryax's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Strength:' While the exact magnitude of Tryax's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. *'Invulnerability:' Tryax's body is incredibly durable to the point where invulnerability can seem almost like invincibility. Though he could survive something like a low yield nuclear explosion at ground level, it would certainly cause him harm. His body seems to be more durable than even Superman's. *'Teleportation:' Tryax has the ability to teleport to any location within an atmosphere. This means he can travel anywhere on Earth from any other location on Earth. However, this ability seems to be strictly used for travel only. He cannot teleport in rapid succession such as Nightcrawler was capable of doing. *'Telepathy:' Tryax possesses vast psionic abilities. His mind is invulnerable to most forms of psychic attack. So far Tryax has demonstrated the ability to project blasts of psionic energy, as well as being able to shut down another being's mind and can communicate telepathically with most if not all beings. **''Mind Control:'' He has the ability to control the minds of others by sheer force of will. However, if their will proves to be strong enough, they can resist his mental control. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation:' Tryax has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection powers. He has demonstrated the ability to project energy as a concussive force, gamma radiation bursts, infrared heat-beams, and disruptor beams, as well as form force shields. The exact extent of Tryax's energy projection abilities are unknown. *'Shape Shifting:' Though Tryax cannot take any shape he chooses, he is capable of changing his appearance to look like anyone he sees. *'Computer Interfacing/Control:' Tryax has the ability to talk with computers. He can take information from them or control anything they are hardwired to with ease. Limitations Tryax has no known weaknesses. He is not invincible, but he certainly does not have a massive Achilles heal such as Superman with kryptonite. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory:CazzikCategory:Cazzik (WoH)